Staging systems are constructed on-site. However, installation of staging systems can require tedious welding, drilling, and/or tapping. Thus, installation requires several tools, parts, and/or power sources in addition to the components of the staging system being constructed. Such systems also have limited adjustability and are not typically interchangeable with other components. Staging systems that are durable, have adaptable design capabilities, and are convenient to work with would complement both large- and small-scale construction projects.